


Aquatic Animal

by BrokenIto



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: 汉克·安德森不会想到他与一条名叫“渡利”的红纹毛足鲈有共同之处。





	Aquatic Animal

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：和平结局。  
> 警告：文中含有约五分之一汉克与其前妻的过往经历描写。

红纹毛足鲈们在蓝光中游动，一串气泡从池底的绿色水草向上漂去。  
康纳把躺在地上的鱼握进手里。热带鱼扁平的身体摸起来湿而滑，冷血动物的体温呈现出冰凉的状态。它上下挣扎，用硬鳍和鳞片刮擦他的手心。  
康纳在它环着橘色镶边的眼中看见自己的脸。  
电梯门在他身后关上了。

一切始于一个意外。  
“百分之三的概率！要知道我可不喜欢孩子。”她说，用脚推搡着他的小腿。  
汉克·安德森望着她，在被单下朝她凑得更近了些。他止不住地在笑：“你会做得很棒的。”  
她歪头望着天花板，一根手指缠在自己的头发里，另一只手按在小腹上：“七个月后我就再也不能穿比基尼了，更别说我的脚会肿得连十号的平底鞋都塞不进，这里可能还会有一大块网状的疤。”  
“我会在你身边的。”  
她笑了：“这个嘛，你可别想逃。”  
“绝不。”汉克亲了亲她的手指。  
“嗯哼，除非你需要巡逻、写报告、查案、审讯、拘捕、开会，还有别的什么的。”她说。“有时候我都不知道为什么我要决定和你约会。”  
她直起身，躺进他的怀里，细碎的金棕色发丝在灯下亮出一圈蜂蜜色的光。  
“……我好爱你。”她说。  
“我也是。”他低声回答。  
空气里还流淌着罗丝玛莉·克鲁尼的歌声，但一时半会没人察觉到她和马林巴琴在房间里占了一席之地。

汉克把一只圣伯纳犬幼崽抱了回来，小狗浑身软乎乎的，鼻子喷着热气，在他的大手里就像毛巾叠出的玩具。她在浴室里听见男人逗狗的声音，低下头，视线试图穿过腹部这一团软肉找到光裸的脚和体重秤上闪动的数字。  
“我的腰好痛啊。”她回到沙发边上时抱怨，轻轻推开汉克试图搀扶她的手：“别，现在至少我还能声称自己是个靠两脚步行又没有羽毛的动物。”  
汉克在她身后垫了个靠枕，虽然她最后还是歪到了他肩膀上，接着伸出一只手摸了摸狗崽的耳朵。  
“真可爱，它是从哪里来的……？”她问，注意到桌上出现了一瓶黑羊威士忌。  
汉克过了一会儿才回答她，手伸向瓶子和玻璃杯：“上次出队的时候，良吾牺牲了。他的母亲决定回日本去，临走前留下了两条小狗，这是里面最小的那个。”  
窗外在下雨，房间里只有雨滴击打玻璃的声音。毛茸茸的狗崽张开嘴，试图咬汉克的手指头，男人任它一次次发着鼻音尝试。  
她望着他，伸出手，让他的脸跟自己的贴在一起，然后把下巴放在他头上。  
“但是谁来照顾它啊……”她说：“我现在弯腰都困难。”  
“杰弗瑞建议我们买个新款的家政仿生人。”  
“我不想要那个，”她坚决地说：“这是我们的事。问问杰弗瑞愿不愿意把他的孩子给一个外人照顾。”  
汉克叹了口气：“街上到处都是这玩意，就跟当年的苹果手机一样……时下似乎谁都想要一个。”  
“那你呢？”她问：“想要一张无所不知的白色面孔吗？”  
“不。”他否决：“那不是我的生活。“  
沙发对面的黑色屏幕映出他们的脸。小狗放弃了拖动汉克的手，转而踩着他的大腿往他妻子的方向前进。  
它把头贴在她的小腹上，然后不动了。  
她把手放在小狗背上，体内外两个脆弱又微小的热源都在跳动心脏，狗崽反过身用湿漉漉的鼻子蹭她掌心。  
“……它有名字吗？“她问。  
“相扑。”汉克说。  
“好吧……你好，相扑。”她把小狗举到面前，将它的爪子按在自己的腹部上：“这是柯尔。安德森副队长，把我的手机给我，我希望凯莉阿姨最近有空——”

柯尔学会骑自行车了，但还没学会给自己系鞋带。他有一套三十六色的彩笔，能在真的纸上画画。他画得最多的是相扑和妈妈。  
他戴着蓝色的头盔和护膝，两个轮胎歪歪扭扭地在草坪上写出一个“S”字。  
“爸爸！刹车按不下去！”他喊道。  
“两只手一起用力！”汉克翻着汉堡排冲他大喊，他穿了件旧T恤和红色围裙，下摆上沾着油渍。  
自行车拐了个弯，撞到了他那辆破旧四座车的尾部。小男孩躺在地上，把自行车从身上推开，袜子和小腿上都是绿色的草汁和棕色的泥土。  
“汪！”相扑叫着朝他扑过去，咬着他的袖子把他往外拉。  
“柯尔！”她从门口的街道跑进院子里，放下手里的皮包和塑料袋：“你受伤了吗？疼吗？”  
小男孩眼泪汪汪，小腿上划了一道口子。  
“不疼。” 然后他放声大哭了起来。  
汉克跑来蹲在他们身边，留下汉堡在烤架上吱吱尖叫。  
“我来吧。”他伸出手。  
“不不，我来吧。”她说，轻轻推开汉克的手：“那边的袋子装了牛奶跟日用品，你拿进房子里再说。”  
汉克提着塑料袋进了屋。  
“这些应该放在哪？”他面对众多橱柜一筹莫展地问。  
客厅里的电视开着，儿童节目的音乐和柯尔的哭声盖过了他的疑问。

嘀嘀，嘀嘀，嘀嘀。  
汉克·安德森睁开眼，闻见一股双氧水和消毒剂的气味，他嘴里泛着金属味，左手食指上夹着血氧饱和度探头传感器。  
“您醒了。”安卓医生站在他身边说。汉克眯起眼，看见仿生人额头上刺眼的蓝色光圈在无声中转为红色。“等等，您还不能直接站起来——”  
她站在帘外，没化妆，肩上披着一件大衣，满脸泪痕，一只小臂横压在自己的胸下，另一边的手捂着自己的嘴。  
“柯尔呢？”他问：“柯尔去哪里了？！”  
仿生人站到他们中间：“抱歉，我们尽了最大努力，但是由于主刀医生未按时到达手术室，您的儿子没有存活下来，这是我们的疏忽——”  
汉克挥拳就打。  
塑料医生和汉克身上连着的医疗仪器一同倒下，机器哔哔作响，胶管在地面上相互纠缠。仿生人侧躺在地上，肉色的皮肤闪着蓝边褪去，露出下方的白色肌体。他手里保存着死亡通知书的平板摔碎了。  
“我试着救他，但是太迟了，血流得太多了——”他说，把自己的上半身支撑起来，转过来的半张脸都是钛白色的：“我尽了全力……”  
“请不要继续对医院资产实行暴力行为。”闻声而来的保安机器人警告：“否则您会面临来自院方的起诉，并在此之后被列入医疗黑名单。”  
他看向她。她只是站在旁边，神采干涸，眼泪流个不停，整个人向后倚在雪白的墙壁上。她好憔悴。  
嘀嘀，嘀嘀，嘀嘀。  
嘀——

黑色皮鞋踩过沾着口香糖渍的地面。  
康纳把汉克扶进四座车的副驾驶，给他扣上了安全带。老警探耷拉着脑袋，醉得不省人事。吉米酒吧的招牌下已经撕掉了“仿生人与狗不得入内”的提醒，底特律的雨和灰尘把没撕干净的胶底弄得挺难看。   
“嘿！”酒保从半开的正门里跑出来，把汉克的手机塞给他：“谢谢你来接他。”  
康纳关上车门直身：“他喝了多少？”  
酒保耸耸肩：“没数，估计够让他吐一轮，好久没见到他喝成这样了。你知道他住在哪吗？”  
“我知道。”康纳回答。  
“那他就全归你了，照顾好他。”酒保说：“回头见。”  
康纳坐进车里，给自己扣上安全带，发动汽车。挡风玻璃下的草裙人偶处于静止状态，康纳伸出食指对它朝右一推，满意地看见玩偶带着身上的绿穗左右摇摆起来。  
十月十一日：汉克有可能去过夏威夷。他的眼前弹出一个细长的提示，被自动归类到了后台。  
康纳驶出停车位，汉克瘫在副驾驶的座位上摇晃，由于缺氧迷迷糊糊地将头调整成了脸朝天的姿态。仿生人透过玻璃注视窗外，晚上的居住区只有三两行人独自行走，睁着两只眼的车辆在公路上接连用灯光扫过沥青地面。  
他开上汉克家门口的那块草坪，仰头张着嘴的副队长发出了一声被呛住的响动。  
“请再坚持一下，副队长。”康纳说，拉开乱成一团的置物箱：快餐店的大杯汽水底座、便利店收据条、纸巾、总价值五美元四十三美分的硬币；没有适合充当呕吐袋的容具。  
他停好车，把汉克的胳膊扛到一边肩膀上。人类被他拉来推去，发出一连串咕咕哝哝的奇怪声音：是脏话。门后传来动物爪子的划拉声，多半是闻见了主人的相扑在扒门。  
“我需要你的钥匙。”康纳说，把手伸进副队长的夹克口袋里，在摸过了钱包和配枪后终于找到了他要的东西，现在他知道为什么汉克门口的锁上有那么多细小的划痕了。  
房子里的布置没有变，康纳匆匆扫了一眼，狗毛没有他之前来的时候多。他给客厅开了灯，厨房里披萨盒跟中餐外卖包装一起堆在垃圾袋里，塑料筐里装着酒瓶，垃圾箱里扔了两个药盒。桌上的相片立着。康纳找到了垃圾袋，回头时确认汉克还在他把他扶进来的地方：地板上。   
“……康纳？”汉克终于迷迷糊糊地抬起了眼睛，手还垂在身体两侧，相扑拖着尾巴围着主人打转：“你他妈怎么在我家……”  
“你醉了。”康纳说。“吉米说我是你的联系人。”  
“我怎么不记得有这回事情……”他试图伸手去抓安卓，重心一个不稳又滑了下来。  
“四月十二号警署更新资料时要求填写紧急联络人，也许在那个时候你写了我的名字。”康纳把他移到浴室里，在水龙头下接了一杯自来水：“你的柜子里没有解酒药，需要买新的了。”  
“我不记得。”汉克嘀咕。“我也不想记得……”  
“喝了这个。你想让我留在这里吗？副队长。”康纳弯下腰：“你现在的情况不适合独处。”  
汉克闭紧眼，康纳准备转身时身后传来老警探熟门熟路地找到了马桶并开始呕吐的动静。安卓站在原地，额头上的指示灯跳成了黄色。  
“走开……”  
康纳去了警探的卧室，拿走一件扔在床上的T恤，回来时把正在有气无力地猛锤冲水键的中年人的上衣脱了。汉克被他用一只手扯着放回了浴缸里：上半身趴在浴缸边沿上，膝盖在外面隔着长裤贴着地板，他睁开疲软的眼睛，似乎想起了什么。  
“操！”他咆哮。  
“抱歉，我没调水温。”康纳说，转动拨盘让温度停留在四十五度，另一只手托高了人类的下巴，好让水在冲走脏污痕迹时不灌进汉克的鼻子里。他给警探稍加清理，擦掉头发上的水珠：汉克在他手里东倒西歪，像是某种迫不及待想要回到地心的高密度流质。  
“你已经走了……”老警探在被架到床边套上衣服时嘟嘟囔囔。  
“我知道；我没走。”康纳说，把枕头垫高：“明天你还是会头痛。”  
汉克没作答。  
五分钟后他开始打鼾。  
康纳离开床边，关上卧室灯。他扫视四周，视野里的房间从蓝灰色转回自然色泽。他上前拉开卧室里的储物柜：左轮手枪还在里面；经过检查，闪着银光的弹匣里还躺着孤零零的一枚子弹。  
康纳把枪放了回去，整理领带，在客厅摸摸相扑，最终离开了汉克的家。  
在门外，他低下头，望见自己的制服袖子湿透了。  
汇报，他眨眼记录，w6395号组件感应灵敏度下降，怀疑成因：检修装配步骤有误。

下午一点二十七分。  
汉克穿着他的旧夹克驶向小鸡饲料快餐车。他带着黑眼圈和宿醉的头痛在路边找了个空位，透过窗看向店口的时候发现有人已经站在那里了。  
“嗨。”康纳朝走向餐车的汉克打招呼。“下午好，副队长。”  
汉克盯着他抽出皮夹，就像看到了一只沙漠里的雨蛙，手里接过双层起司鸡肉汉堡和汽水。  
“谢了，盖瑞，”汉克放下一张十美元：“找钱你就留着吧。”  
“我回来了。”康纳跟在他身后出声。  
汉克又重新打量了他一次。  
“过来，康纳。”警探用脑袋示意了下旁边的餐台，把胳膊和午餐搁在了上面。  
康纳将两只手交叠在平台上。  
“这他妈是怎么回事？”他咒骂出声，引来路人侧目。  
“我打电话给克里斯了，他说你十一点才刚刚到岗，所以我想不如来这里直接等你。”  
“不，我是说，”汉克伸出一只手点着他的前胸：“你之前都他妈去哪了！”  
“早上我在新耶利哥。”康纳说：“卡尔·曼菲尔德的遗产案终于完结了，大部分私人财产依然按遗嘱留给了马库斯，他的另一名人类私生子里奥也对遗产分割不再有异议。”  
“所以，你就在解决这个事？”  
“嗯，已经接近尾声了。”康纳说：“新的法案通过国会，华伦总统已经宣布仿生人和自然人在遗产继承法上现在享有平等权利了。”  
“于是你就回来了。”  
“马库斯用于解放运动的资金源头暂时稳定了，我决定暂时辞去耶利哥的职位。克里斯告诉我底特律警局还保留着我的桌子，”康纳稍微侧过头看汉克：“我很高兴能回来。谢谢你，副队长。”  
人类看着他，任汉堡在空气里逐渐凉掉。  
康纳的眼珠随着他的动作转动：“我注意到你开始为你的午餐付费了。”  
“现在还留在底特律的人没几个能消化汉堡肉排的，盖瑞需要客人。”汉克说，终于拿起午饭啃了一口：“我正好就是长期顾客。”  
康纳在旁边侧着头看他，汉克选择在沉默中咬住吸管大饮碳酸饮料。  
“你还想问我些什么吗？”仿生人说：“或者我们可以在车里叙旧。”  
汉克放下杯子，冰块在液体里相互撞着。  
“告诉我……那是你吗？”汉克问：“昨天晚上？”  
安卓眨眼：“对。”  
他补充：“我还是不希望看见你喝那么多酒，特别是在情况看起来已经有转机的时候。“  
“好吧。”汉克说，态度不冷不热。  
康纳等了一会儿，汉克没再作回应。  
“这六个月我也很想念你，汉克，”康纳说：“还有我们共事的日子。”  
汉克呛了一下，抄起餐巾纸吸去漏在胡子里的甜饮料，随后兀自摇头。仿生人看着他清理自己。  
“还有一件事情我想你需要知道。”康纳说：“由于离开了耶利哥，所以我暂时没有居住地址了。”  
“……哦，又要来我家蹭住了？”  
“应该是的。”康纳说，语气犹豫：“如果你反对的话……”  
“……不。”汉克的手指敲着他的汽水杯：“虽然我在考虑收你房租了。”  
“太好了。”安卓朝他微笑。“谢谢你，副队长。”  
汉克用一种难以言喻的神情看着他。

餐后康纳坐进他的车，汉克透过挡风玻璃的倒影观察搭档，安卓身上还真是没什么变化：跟大部分仿生人不同，革命成功将近一年后康纳依然留着额头上的光圈，只是身上的服装偶尔会换成警局制服。他的棕发照旧会从额头上垂下一缕来，面颊上几颗零散的小痣只有细看时才会想起它们原本就长在那里。汉克不爱用这个形容词，不过康纳确实很英俊，像卡姆斯基说的那样：美丽，且经久不衰。  
他拧了把钥匙，发动车辆，老车的引擎嗡嗡作响。康纳的目光向左投来，也在透过挡风玻璃凝视他。  
汉克动了动肩膀，没能把那道视线从身上甩下来。  
“说吧。”他说：“我又没办法读你。”  
“是这样的：我在耶利哥协助马库斯的时候，我们在怎么解放仍为人类工作的仿生人上有了些争执。可供援引的案例主要来自南北战争时期，参考当时林肯政府付费解放黑人奴隶的行动，但是……仿生人和自然人的区别不仅仅是在肤色上，我们甚至不是同一个物种。诺丝的诉求是我们进一步要求人类无偿解放所有的仿生人，不过这样就将涉及到修改合众国宪法，部分人类居住地区可能会在议案实现后就此停摆。”康纳说：“只有百分之七的仿生人在解放后依然有意愿在先前的岗位上持续工作。”  
“这就是奴役的代价。”  
“乔许针对仿生人的法律条款写了五十一篇论文。”  
“那个大学老师？接下来你们要是发行货币的话可以把他印在十元钞票上了。”  
“然后我意识到尽管人类的所有举动都是有历史因素可循，但是个体的出生却从来都不需要设定目标和进程。似乎正是‘没有既定目标’这一点造就了人类在行为上的不可预测性。”  
“说点我能听得懂的。”  
“人类是由他们的记忆和经历组成的，而我没有过去。”康纳说：“虽然我知道你在底特律出生长大，在警校毕业，结婚，成为副队长，但直到我们成为搭档的那一天，我从未在实质上了解过你。这让我怀疑我自己……”  
“……难道仿生人的人性只是一种算法吗？”康纳看着他的十指在腿上伸展开来：“安卓只有未来，没有过去。”  
他转过脸，正视汉克：“人性可以通过学习掌握吗？”  
一滴雨水撞到了车玻璃上，汉克打开雨刷。底特律的街景蒙了一层水雾，红灯在破裂的水珠里碎成小块。  
“别指望我马上就给你答案，康纳，你问的问题太大了，”汉克回答：“……如果你想问我的意见，那么你说的不是学习……是情感。哲学家们喜欢问这个问题，但是这么久也没有见过造物主给过谁一点暗示，他一个字都不会讲。”  
“兴许成为人类也有它的副作用吧，”汉克说，在警局停下车：“让你头昏脑胀、腰酸背痛、患得患失……”  
康纳看着他下车的背影，额角的光圈转成黄色。他再度扫视这辆老车的布置，起身出门。

“汪！”  
“悠着点，相扑。”汉克用脚把房门关上，手里的购物袋放到门边，康纳在他身后收起伞来。“你的东西可以放到卧室里。”  
“知道了。你有想吃的东西吗？”康纳问。  
“你看着做吧，”汉克把大狗的爪子从他的膝盖上扒拉下来：“需要帮忙的话叫我就是了。”  
康纳把制服外套放在沙发上，卷起袖子。  
汉克给相扑添了狗粮，还拆了包新买的狗饼干。老狗不像当初那样听见拆包装的声音就能立刻进入兴奋的状态，不过依然在乐呵呵地冲他尾巴。  
康纳扫描核对收据上的食材，联网装回之前卸载的简易烹饪模块；他选了煎肉排。  
“确定不需要我帮忙？”汉克站在门口问。他两手抱臂，没穿夹克。  
“我来吧。”康纳说，用刀切开了一瓣蒜和好几颗蘑菇：“就像以前那样。”  
汉克听他切菜的声音：均匀、细密、有条不紊。桌上的空碗里放了块切好的黄油，正在室温下缓慢地融掉它的奶黄色边角。  
他张嘴，感到一阵口干：“……我觉得你没有必要这样一直照顾我。”  
安卓扭过头，棕色的眼睛里泛着友善的光：“而我以为你打算收我房租了。”  
“该死，康纳，你以为那句话是真的？”  
“不。”安卓把平底锅架在炉灶上，确认风扇开着后拆了一盒脱脂奶油的包装。“我还挺喜欢我们之前的相处方式的。”  
汉克向前几步，站到他身后，康纳能在墙壁上看见他局促不安的影子。  
油、蘑菇、胡椒，煎炒；葱、菌类、蛋黄和奶油，搅打。安卓把佐餐倒进盘子里，出手将火力调小，往煎锅里放进调过味的肉排。  
他拿过厨房纸，擦了擦手，开口：“另外，我们不是之前谈过这件事了……？汉克。”  
“对，但是第二天，”人类站直身体：“你就中弹了。”  
“我赶到现场时游行抗议还在继续，到处都是蓝血，地上还有扭打在一起的人类和仿生人。有人趁乱用燃烧弹袭击了基站，我只知道你在人群的那一头被耶利哥接走。杰夫找人进了储藏室，给我扔了个卫星电话，就为了告诉我这件事情的调查权在耶利哥手上，我他妈只能干瞪眼，然后你就，”他做了个手势：“不见了？在电话上讲了一堆天知道是什么鬼的东西，问我知不知道什么……什么……操，反正我不知道那是什么！”

嘀嘀，嘀嘀，嘀嘀。  
火警警报被激活。  
人形的影子相互推撞，扔在路边的白标语牌上刷着红漆，地上有蓝血和红血滴在碎玻璃里。警笛声和各种哭喊声混成一团。有人爬到车顶用鱼竿吊起一个滴着汽油生着火苗的稻草人，热浪下周遭塑料和碳基的皮肤一并被高温烧灼；一具仿生人的遗体倒在地上，脑袋被人拆走了，凶手将它绑在皮带上耀武扬威；车顶上的人高喊：“时间到了，你们终究不是更高一等的活物！”  
火焰熏过他的眼睛，汉克举起一只手挡在额前，透过灼人的空气辨认周围扭曲的街景。一个流着血的西服男人跌倒在他手边，造型过的棕发已经乱了，他连忙把伤者半拖半拉地安置在路旁。“谢谢！”那人嗫嚅着说，灰色的眼睛看着警探，领子上染着红血。汉克这才看清楚他的脸：这会西服男看起来一点也不像康纳了。半自动手枪被他的手汗弄得黏糊糊的，汉克干脆把它插回了腰上；眉骨上的擦伤忽然发痒，多半已经长了肿块。警探气喘吁吁，从车尾爬上顶部抬腿把示威者一脚踢下空地，冲街道的另一端嘶吼：“康纳！”  
没有回答。  
他的电话响了起来，这玩意造型样式格外古板，老警探一手重新持枪，一手摸索着按下通讯按钮。  
——汉，汉克。  
——康纳？  
——你知道锟届瀿锟斤拷雮傡拷直锟的，对吧？  
——什么？  
——锟届瀿锟斤拷。  
——我不知道这是什么！你还好吗？康纳？  
——康纳！  
——锟届瀿锟斤拷锟届烫。  
——我操。  
——嘀嘀，嘀嘀，嘀嘀。  
——嘀——  
——康纳？康纳！

康纳把炉灶关闭。  
他把餐点都盛进盘子里。食物闻起来带着乳脂的香味。  
“我不知道是你已经死了，还是你决定要离开；我甚至不知道耶利哥会不会自己成立警局干脆让人类条子都下岗算了，感觉就像……”他摇头：“……我以为我能习惯的，我试着说服我自己，但是……去他妈的。”  
“汉克，”康纳看着他说：“打中我的也是个仿生人。”  
他松开领带，解开衬衫上方的三个扣子：仿生皮肤褪去，露出原本的白色塑料躯壳，重新装配的痕迹让他核心上方的皮肤出现了一道蓝痕，如翻起的沟壑。  
“她击中了我的远程通讯组件，同时受到损坏的还有中枢附近负责维持蓝血泵和皮肤显示的三块生物组件。作为原型机，我的型号一共只有三十六台在世，耶利哥不得不将我留在仿生人医院等待替换零件。但这段时间内并没有出现同型号的捐赠人。我的部分生物组件已经绝版，有百分之六十的几率停机。”  
康纳把碟子放到餐桌上，示意汉克坐下来。  
“袭击者认为我们仍然选择与人类合作执法的方式不合理，因为革命前人类奴役了她之前的仿生人伴侣，甚至将他的服务程序和生物组件重置并对外私下销售性行为服务。她要求一个全新的、纯粹由安卓掌权的底特律。”  
汉克在餐桌的另一端望着他，两只手搭在大腿上:“……那你呢？康纳，在你身上发生了什么？”  
“我还有基础的思辨能力和记忆库存，四肢还留有部分行为功能，但是我无法用思维和声音沟通……就像我在安卓和人类之间都说的是一种不存在的语言。”  
康纳看向自己缓慢褪去皮肤的右手：“……似乎在获得自由意志的同时，我们也有了拒绝共情的能力，选择不去尝试脱出自己的躯壳。”  
他继续阐述：“直到卡姆斯基介入前，我一直处于待机状态。”  
汉克皱起眉，将一只手撑到桌上。  
“他愿意为我提供替换零件，同时他对我的机体运行状态非常好奇；作为交换，他要求对我进行拆检。”  
伊利亚低下头，一根苍白细长的手指趴在他的下巴上，两只冰凉的浅色眼眸观察着躺在操作台上的警用机，白色机器臂从他头顶撤回原处。真是精彩绝伦，理论上你的机体状况根本无法支撑你存活到现在，年轻的机械造物主说，面孔上不加掩饰地写着愉悦，你已经证明了一台机器可以具有同理心；那么，康纳，告诉我，即使在梦中，机器也会罔顾一切地渴望为人所爱吗？  
汉克将两手交叠在胸前：“他是个精神病。”  
康纳笑了一下，汉克认得出他的这个表情是在笑。  
“我想活下来，汉克，”他说。“我还想来见你。有些事情我想让你知道。”  
警探看着他的唇形变化：  
“——我爱你。”

——汉，汉克。  
——康纳？  
——你知道我爱你的，对吧？  
——什么？  
——我非常爱你。  
——我不知道这是什么！你还好吗？康纳？  
——康纳！  
——我爱你。  
——我操。  
——嘀嘀，嘀嘀，嘀嘀。  
——嘀——  
——康纳？康纳！

汉克·安德森的表情凝滞了。  
“我……”他说，嘴唇和喉咙都很干涩，胸口因吸气而向上蓬动，垂过下巴的卷发在脸边晃了晃。突然他的世界缩成了一个厨房大小，桌上的餐食闻起来美味但是就要凉透了。客厅里电视开着，正在播放怀旧金曲，罗斯玛莉·克鲁尼的声音穿过开着的门，低音提琴和小号奏着爵士，在开着暖气片的密歇根室内令人遐想九十年代与南方盛夏。  
“你对我来说意味着很多，我察觉到自己也许无法成为你想要的所有东西，但是我依然想和你一起。”安卓越过桌面握住他的一只手：“我希望你像我一样也想要我。”  
汉克用另一只手覆上自己的面孔。  
康纳在餐盘后等着他的答复。而警探在外卖盒、皱巴巴的收银小票、灰白卷发的包围圈里被推回当初尚且制服笔挺、意气风发的年代。  
他早就过了径直和年轻女孩搭话却不会引起疑心的年纪，不再处于醉汉为了取悦身边女伴而找人干架的目标范围。  
汉克·安德森知道是什么把自己的生活搞得一团稀烂，让看不见的杂草在走过的地方随意生长。把这些东西和着每天塞进嘴里的番茄酱和啤酒吞咽下去，舌头上的味道尝起来就没那么苦，无法吸收的部分顺着消化系统裹起脂肪在他身上长实了。雪地里的拥抱短暂地驱逐了酒精和火药在他生活中的必要性，然后他站在街头看人群随着警车慢慢靠近的红蓝光朝另一边涌去，耶利哥的符号在史特拉福的巨大电子屏上俯瞰全城。一度鼓胀的勇气在空白的四面墙内逐渐退潮，没有形体的子弹重赴每日以毫米为单位赶往目的地的旅途，喝空的酒瓶在墙角沦为计数依据。  
为什么你认为我能够爱你，康纳？  
在沉默中，他断断续续地开始哭泣，哭得很难看，崩溃得像坐在医院地板上的那次一样。周围的世界一片模糊，他抬起旧外套的袖子用胳膊肘擦拭自己的脸，视线里多出了个棕白的轮廓，隐约辨识出是相扑趴在桌边呜呜着把头往他的膝盖上凑。  
康纳对此不加阻止。他来到他身边，伸出一只手环在他肩膀上，脸靠在他耳朵附近。  
汉克的一只手叠在他褪成白色的手指上，面孔则朝着厨房地砖上的某个斑点；他收缩五指，握紧拳头。  
康纳慢慢松开他，转而将他的那只手握在自己的双手中间，把嘴唇贴在他又湿又热的掌心里。  
我爱你，他说，白色的手指上泛着蓝光，我爱你。  
汉克·安德森在新的选择面前无处可逃。

洗碗机嗡嗡转着，电视频道跳到了球赛重播。  
“那个时候你在想什么？”康纳套了件短袖，坐在沙发上问：“接到我电话的时候？”  
“你最好还活着，”汉克说：“……不是说你大部分时间不是个让人头疼又不听话的小混蛋了，但是……和你成为搭档之后，我很高兴发现我之前对安卓的想法是错的。”  
康纳跟他靠在一块，注视他时额上的led灯闪起蓝色。  
“怎么，等着我夸你吗？”他试图搂住安卓，对方配合得很自然。  
“我在想我应该吻你。”康纳说：“我可以吻你吗？”  
“……来吧。”他调整着坐起身，教他的男朋友该怎么接吻。退开时安卓的脸上浮现出了发现新事物的热切表情，隐约唤起了汉克心里很久没出现过的自傲。  
然后安卓直接挤到了他的大腿中间捧着他的脸开始吻，舌头有力而嘴唇柔软。  
好吧，这就有点超过了，汉克握住他的一边肩膀；但有时生活的秘诀兴许在于过激，谁说的示爱行为一定要有步骤标准呢？  
现在他有他的安卓和他在一起。

美国上下依然对底特律持观望态度，也有少数左派人士称这里为新世界的自由之都。安卓们在网络上忽然成了新潮艺术家最爱的模特和素材，保守论坛上的反安卓言论相应地也有增无减。马库斯在新耶利哥乐观地忙得焦头烂额。  
“人类总在重复自己历史里的轮回，”他说：“但我们作为新生事物的引领者，将竭力不去重蹈一切残忍的覆辙。被解放的人就要重建废土，筑造新城；生者将平等地相爱，逝者被真诚地缅怀；在自由之歌唱响密歇根之后，底特律会是我们故事里纪元的新起始。”  
“康纳，你在干嘛？”汉克把眼睛从电视转播上挪开，看见他的安卓正在往水槽里放上鹅卵石。  
“我买了几条热带鱼。”他回答：“是红纹毛足鲈，原产于智利。”他退后一步，欣赏造好的景观和鱼类游动的样子：“它们很漂亮，不是吗？”  
汉克看见水波投映在安卓的侧脸上，康纳看起来满足又高兴。  
“……对。”他说，把电视关上，走过去给了机器人一个环抱，贴近的距离让人想要亲吻。安卓的指示灯转为黄色。  
“……卧室？”警探的男朋友一把搂住了他，鼻尖挨着鼻尖。  
“……卧室。”汉克·安德森回答。

水箱里的毛足鲈安静地上下游弋。随着房门关上的响动，它一个摆尾，潜进了水草深处。

The End


End file.
